Father
by DragonFire888
Summary: A man with one arm walks into Konoha and defeats the Jounin sensei without much problem claiming to be Naruto's father. What will ensue at this epic claim.
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Naruto **

A man that seemed to be his late twenties to early thirties wearing a black cloak, a white cotton shirt, black pants, and a red sash at his pant line, a scar ran from his left eye brow to his left eye, ninja sandals, bandages wrapping around his arms, on his left hip was a ninja pouch, a straw hat with bells on each end, his face was graced with a kind smile that didn't go well with his coal black emotionless eyes, and his most noticeable feature was that he had only one arm the sleeve of his robe tied into a knot. "Halt." the gate guards said stopping him as he walked. "State your business."

"I am here to claim what is rightfully mine." the man said with his kind smile, they were slightly miffed by this, but considering he didn't seem anything like a shinobi they allowed him to pass after all what damage could one person do to a nation of Konoha ninja.

The man was whistling a happy tune as he kept his chakra up to sense what he was looking for it had to be somewhere in this village, he couldn't stand if it wasn't. He got quite a few waves from what they could see he was a kind man, and his smile could prove it not even the most trained ninja could sense all of the pain and suffering behind his kind smile.

There it was the shift in chakra, casually as if he wanted nothing more than to just change the direction of his original course. Not bothering to say hello to anyone else he sped his walk up slightly upon feeling the slight change start to disappear, anyone watching would have seen a man in a hurry. When he got to the location he saw what he wanted, the blonde with the whisker marks and a smile spread across his face he had finally found him.

Then there was a white haired man suddenly behind him with a tiger seal, sensing dread he leapt into action not today not any time soon would he let anything come to the boy. "Lightning energy explosion!" he said forming three one handed hand signs and lighting formed in a ball around his body before sending out a concentrated blast. The blast passed harmlessly through the blonde who felt tingly as the wave shot through him, but the silver haired man shot back as lightning crackled through him.

Regaining his mobility the white haired man flashed through a few hand signs and behind him shot a large dragon made of water. "Water Dragon jutsu." the man said allowing his body a few seconds before sending the dragon after the black haired man.

Responding in almost an instance he moved out of the way causing the water dragon to crash into the ground and washes away the small animals in the clearing out of the way. "Great fire ball, Phoenix flower." From his mouth shot many fire balls forming an actual phoenix flower before launching at him and he shot away not being able to dodge the stupendous attack. He then shifted into a fighting stance that no one in the village had seen before a determined look on his face. "Dancing rose petal, dragon fighting taijutsu claw." From his one hand shot a dragon like claw that shined with a black color that grabbed the man and flung him into the air.

He launched off the ground leaving dust in his place as he launched towards the man kicking him as fast as possible. To the three children on the ground they saw their sensei being kicked through the air as if my nothing, and then when he got about a hundred feet in the air they saw the one armed man kick their sensei down. He hurtled toward the ground and crashed through the ground cracking beneath him, and his head lolled eyes closing he was out like a light.

Of course the two other Jounin senseis in the area became aware of the commotion and ran over leaving their confused students to watch them run off. Asuma was the first to arrive his knives drawn looking at the tired as he looked at them his eyes filled with hate and venom, getting ready Asuma took a fighting stance waiting for the man to come at him.

Seeing that there was going to be another fight on his hands the one armed man rubbed his leg still slightly sore from the attack, all he needed was to finish this quickly there wasn't much time. Getting down on all fours he closed his eyes relying on instinct as the man came at him, he dodged moved and kicked never getting a scratch on him aggravating the man. "Hold still." Asuma said and the man went back on his one arm sending him up with a swift kick knocking him out.

Kurenai arrived upon the scene a few seconds later and quickly cast a genjutsu to prevent her presents to be noticed by the man who seemed oblivious standing there. The bells on the man's hat rang which signaled that a genjutsu had been put in place and he saw the woman with red eyes; his bells prevented any outside chakra from messing with his body.

Out of nowhere came a hundred copies of him all of them smirked as the bells continued to ring and Kurenai suddenly felt ill, incredibly so as the ringing filled her head. Kurenai doubled over holding her hands over her ears trying to get the noise out. "There's no use in trying Ms. the noise is already in your head you can't get rid of it now, and you'll continue to grow worse." the man said smiling his kind smile at her, his voice brought her relief, but he stopped talking and the pain returned.

Out of Kurenai's mouth shot her lunch that afternoon and she tried to hold it in, but the ringing just wouldn't stop why wouldn't it stop. Finally the ringing stopped and she let out a content sigh as the ringing stopped, but none the less she passed out a pained look on her face. The one armed man looked at the three children one with pink hair, one with black, and one with blonde and whisker marks those beautiful whisker marks.

He stumbled over his arms well arm was out stretched as he pushed past the pinkie and black haired boy, and he went down on his knees looking in his celurn blue eyes the beautiful eyes. Not allowing him to struggle the man pulled the blonde into a one armed hug as tightly as he possibly could crying into his hair. "I finally found you my son, I finally found you."

**Good bad, tell me in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To that one person that was kind enough to review, and just to let everyone know all three of the sages are in Konoha, though not entirely good Orochimaru isn't completely insane he is devoted to Konoha.**

** I do not own Naruto**

Naruto was finally able to break the surprisingly strong grip of the one armed man who looked at him with tears in his eyes; the three Genin looked at him in surprise. He had just taken down three Konoha elite with seemingly no effort at all, and now here he was claiming to be the father of Konoha's number one unpredictable knuckle head Naruto. "You're my dad?" Naruto asked him in disbelief looking at the man who nodded wiping the tears away.

"Naruto get back, he could be lying." Sasuke said believing himself to be the best took it upon him to take the responsibility of the three of them despite his lack of anything.

"He is right Naruto, this man is not your father." An old wrinkled man said coming out of the trees and despite the fact that he looked completely calm the one armed man could tell that he was on alert waiting for anything he might do. "Step away from Naruto or else more drastic measures will be taken, if you touch him we will make sure your stay with Ibiki is thrice as long as originally intended."

"I will die before you try and separate me from my son any more than the leaf already has." the man said getting into his odd fighting stance his eyes narrowed all the smiles and sunshine he held before was gone clouded with emotions of hate and suffering. "Besides it doesn't matter if you are a Kage I you are still a rather old man I doubt you can do much against me."

"While it is true I am old, my students can still cause some damage." Sarutobi said his hands went out and from the leaves came the three legendary Sanin all of them in a fighting stance ready to kill the man in an instant if need be.

"I will die before you separate me from my son again." he said and his chakra changed from the feeling of calm blue to angry red that of a demon, something that sent shivers down their spines. It swirled around him as if an animal protecting its family. "I am Jack the killer of millions, the other worldly power, man of a hundred names, WHO ARE YOU!"

His fighting stance changed from his feet together and arm up to his knees bent as if riding a saddle, his arm in snake position, his head cocked ninety degrees, and his body seemed to take of the offensive look. He left a skid mark in his path and everyone was stunned no one could sense him anywhere. "Summoning Jutsu!" Jiraiya said sensing his opponent needed a battle toad and so it came ready for any fight needed as well as Tsunade and Orochimaru.

"If that's the game we're playing then let me get in on it." Jack said biting his thumb and slamming it onto seemingly nothing and what appeared no one in Konoha would ever forget. A snarling beast no bigger than a battle toad, but with the evilest chakra and look you will ever see.

** "O looky, looky seems like our master is finally agreeing to use us in a fight, well then allow me to say you will die before I allow you to expel." **the creature said drawing his sharp katana looking at them with a hideous smirk and laughed at their paralyzed looks. **"You all might make a nice snack after wards." **He looked over at the children who immediately hid in the bushes.

"If you touch the blonde then I will kill you no matter what." he said looking at the creature that jumped back slightly, but grumbled and took a fighting stance none the less. "Now that they are being taken care of why don't we fight then?"

The three Sanin seeing his completely relaxed stance they charged at him weapons drawn to attack. The first to get there was Orochimaru who quickly blew through hand signs not noticing the look of calculation on his opponents face. "Mud ball jutsu!" he said aiming it perfectly.

'A quick stepper I see this one can fire off a rapid amount of hand signs with little time needed, the problem though is that he can't do too many with limited chakra reserves. Pale skin indicates a childhood skin problem, by the looks of it a bad deal with the sun, his snake eyes shows that he had had them replaced and can only sense body heat no actual vision.' Jack thought to himself dodging the mud balls in quick succession. Tsunade seeing her chance charged in her fist drawn as it slammed into the ground as he barely dodged it. 'Amazing Chakra control, though enough to do formidable damage she is more than cable of taking off my other arm with her own. That mark on her forehead I know it that jutsu is her weakness, and by the marks on her forearms and face some kind of medical ninja some blood you just can't wash off. Fast enough, but not as fast as the other duly noted that information could come in handy.' Jiraiya quickly formed a rasengan in his hand and launched it at the man who seemed to be distracted looking at his fellow shinobi. 'Now we come to the power house of this group, he's slow no getting around that, but his mere chakra reserves are more than impressive. Something has to trigger him; his speed is covered by his power no doubt better in actual long range ninjutsu than close range taijutsu. Wait a minute what's that book in his pocket alright I got this.' "Sun style: flash of heat."

Everyone covered their eyes at the sight Orochimaru fell to the ground holding his eyes the searing pain was impossible to bear. Tsunade took a few more seconds to allow her vision to return and charged at Jack who was just there looking at her, and that was her mistake. She was hit in the head as he leapt at her and suddenly she felt very weak incredibly so. Every little piece of energy seemed to be sucked out of her at that one point of contact. Touching her forehead she felt something wet and cold bringing it down to her eyes she saw ink and a lot of it.

No matter how much she wiped off she couldn't get rid of it and it seemed to sap her strength, relying on the mark on her head she felt energy flow but that too was soon gone. Calling upon all of her strength she flew towards Jack who was met by his first injury of the day. Her fist connected with his jaw and he was sent up before she leapt and kicked him down into the ground, she looked in the hole her next mistake. Blood everywhere, she gasped and shivered until passing out. "Such a weak fear, who would be a medical ninja with fear of blood?" Jack said to himself as he looked over at Jiraiya who was barely regaining his vision.

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes and when they cleared he saw a naked woman with waste length black hair, DD breast, and just about everything else he loved. He was promptly out like a light. "You are my dad." Naruto said pointing to the woman man who turned back to a man, man as his team mates pulled him down into the bushes.

"That's right Naruto I am." Jack said smiling kindly and waving at the bushes all his previous emotions gone replaced with happiness.

"That is impossible Naruto's father is Minato savior of Konoha." Sarutobi said getting ready to fight this man off.

"That man stole my son from me, and I will prove it. Take my blood if you have to compare it to his and you'll see I am his father, I am willing to surrender to your forces if you take the test." Jack said turning back to the Hokage who took a slight step back that kind of look of happiness was just unnerving. "Keep in mind I know a paternity test takes no more than ten hours; if he is truly not my son then I will allow myself to be executed."

Sarutobi nodded seeing that there was no way he could just allow this man to run rampant claiming he was Naruto's father and he patiently waited for Tsunade to awaken so she could run the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto**

Anko looked at the man who was wearing one of Gai's thousand pound turtle shells which would be used for training techniques or more commonly torture. The man who she had heard carried the name Jack was locked tighter than a biju would be with his arm and legs shackled to the walls with thousand pound shackles, even his empty arm socket was chained, there were chakra, weight, and gravitation seals all over him. All in all he must have been carrying over ten thousand pounds on his skinny frame, but the smile never faded from his face.

Had she not known he was an enemy ninja she would have been impressed not even when Ibiki had walked in did he utter a noise. He was screamed at and tortured for hours, but no not even a little bit of emotion came back to them no pain, anger, or even fright. They were both impressed and a little scared by this revelation. What could one man have been through to be able to stand up to such pain with no reaction at all? "You know there's no way he's getting out of there what's to say we don't just forget about him and his claims." Anko said to Ibiki who nodded.

This sparked a reaction what happened would scar their memories forever, his head snapped to face her and his eyes would forever haunt her night mares. The coal black had turned to some kind of red, but not red at the same time it made her relive every little painful moment of her life in less than a second. He straightened out as if the thousand pound turtle shell, shackles, and seals weren't even there.

Chakra surged around him a dark purple that no one thought could be such an evil color, the intensity of his chakra forced them to cover their mouths to avoid chocking on the thick air. His chakra seas burned away to have his chakra surge into an even more powerful and denser form, they were forced to their knees as they watched his bindings burn away to nothing. "I'll let you live out of will of good fate, but I will not be denied my son." Jack said to them his voice dark and laced with venom.

Their eyes snapped open and they looked there he was sealed in all of his bindings, for a second they wondered if it was all a dream, but the burn marks on their hands showed that it was so much more. They immediately placed more seals on him, but that didn't ease their fears at all the others had burned away so easily as if his skin was acid.

Sarutobi nearly choked on his pipe as he looked at the paper Tsunade handed him of the DNA test from the man and Naruto; sure enough clear as day were two similar DNA patterns. "And you are sure that this is right?" Sarutobi asked looking at Tsunade who was pale as well."

"There's no way to deny it, I ran the tests myself and did all of them twice. Sir Hokage if Naruto is this man's son then where are Minato's and Kushina's child, surely they didn't steal him." Tsunade said she still couldn't believe her favorite little gaki had been separated from his live parent all this time.

"I have no idea Tsunade, call for Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Naruto call Anko and Ibiki as well perhaps his tortures in the room will intimidate him. Give us some kind of psychological footing over him." Sarutobi said taking a long and deep puff from the pipe this was going to turn some heads at the council that was for sure.

Tsunade walked into Jack's prison room and was surprised he was covered from head to toe in black markings, from every seal she knew. Jiraiya, Anko, and Ibiki were way across the room even Orochimaru was a foot or two away from the regulated position for prison guard. "The Hokage has requested our presence at the council meeting, and bring the prisoner. Keep him sealed though we don't want any surprises." Tsunade said and they nodded.

Before anyone could make a move to help him up from his squatting position he stood up the floor crunching from under him and she was amazed. "No one touches me you Konoha trash deserve no such rights." Jack said in a monotone voice it wasn't crazy or even angry he just said it as if it was an everyday thing to say you weren't worthy of him.

The council room was abuzz with activity no one was quiet even the Hokage spoke to the ninja present all of which were staring at the sealed man worriedly. "Silence this meeting of the Konoha council will come to order, the first and only order of business is that concerning Jack claiming to be the father of one Naruto Uzumaki." Sarutobi said reading it off the paper in his hand there was nothing that he hated more than the council, but this man could come to a close second.

"Let him take the demon, let us be rid of him at last!" one of the councilman said and Naruto's eyes down cast which did not go unnoticed by Jack who rose his head.

"Call my son a demon again and I will be your personal escort to hell." Jack said in a dark voice, but no one took him seriously thinking they were perfectly fine as long as he was under seals. "AHHHHHHH!" Jack felt the seals burn from his skin and he didn't even bother to look at the shocked faces of the council who had never seen anything like this from any one.

This got mixed reactions from everyone Danzo immediately smiled seeing that by using Naruto he could get this man under his thumb with force, most of the civilian council were horrified, the ninja council got ready for any kind of fight that was going to happen, and the Inuzuka present licked their lips hungrily there was nothing that they liked more than a powerful man. "Stop if you make any more out bursts then you will never see your son." Sarutobi shouted and sure enough the man stopped his onslaught making everyone regain their footing. "Yes well now we have run the tests and what we have seen is that his accusations have been proven."

Jack smirked as he looked at his son who seemed slightly shocked by the situation, he still couldn't believe it he had found him and now all he needed was a few more hours. Of course waiting a few hours when your goal was so close in hand really made them stretch on.

"Yes well regardless of whom his father is Naruto is still a Konoha ninja which means that until further notice we have rights over him." Danzo said smirking slightly as he looked at Jack who seemed to be completely calm despite the circumstances.

"That is not problem if he chooses to be a Konoha ninja then I won't object no matter how much the idea," his eye brow twitched to show his annoyance, "Irks me. That simply means that my clan will just have to move here, some of my finest shinobi will have to be here.

Everyone immediately heightened their senses no one had sensed any ninja, then the next second they were by Jack's side scrubbing his skin to clean off the seals. "When did they get in here?" Jiraiya asked looking around and seeing no breach in ANBU forces.

"Meet some of my finest shinobi some I have been training since we were all children. Samantha my adoptive sister, Lux my only blood relative besides Naruto, Brian my adopted brother, Alexis and Megan twins enchanting aren't they, Tillie the girl that's been with me since the beginning by fighting partner, and Tokine she could kick your ass." Jack said smiling at them as they gawked truly these were highly trained shinobi.

"You forgot about us father." A female soft voice said and in walked a girl with pale skin, gray hair, gray eyes, wearing a gray kimono with Sakura petals over it, a heart shaped face, a skinny figure, and next to her was an older double except with more defined … assets.

"Yes we can't have that can we?" the older asked him walking over to him with practiced grace that made all of the councilmen look at her then her daughter hungrily.

"Of course not Kitten, this is my wife and my daughter Chisuru." Jack said hugging them close then he pulled away looking at Naruto expectantly. "This picture cannot be complete without our son, it hasn't been for years and it won't be again until you join us Naruto."

Naruto blinked back tears that he was feeling swell in his eyes he was about to run to them when an arm blocked his path. He was welled with immeasurable anger something that he had never felt before as he looked at the toad sanin who blocked his path. Suddenly there was a barrel chest man holding a large heavy sword to Jiraiya's throat. "There there no need for that little one join your family." the man said chuckling slightly.

Naruto took off running to his family all of them welcomed him with open arms, when he reached them they lifted him into the air and spun him along with his new sister Chisuru. Jack faced the council most of them were furious there was no way they wouldn't fight this, but he just gave them a mocking smirk before happily hugging his son again. "I expected someone to try something so I invited some allies to our meeting as well." Jack said smiling at them.

"Allies is a strong word brother." A voice coming from the shadows said out came a man that was completely similar to Jack except his hair was long and greasy hanging to cover his face, and a black lighting mark ran across from the bottom of his left eye to his chin.

"Yeah kid I advise you to use that word with a little more caution." Another voice said appearing out of nowhere and she was wearing a skin tight black leather body suit showing off her body and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination which made all of the men including the Hokage shoot back with a nose bleed.

"I've beaten you all more than once, and I can do it again especially with my now complete family helping me." Jack said taking his natural fighting stance with his nails to claws, and his arm crossed against his chest.

Naruto turned around sure enough there were his sister and his mom a word he had to get used to their nails were claws whisker marks on their cheeks, from their heads poked two cat ears, and their teeth were all sharp as daggers.

"Yes well this meeting is adjured, Naruto and his family will report to my office to work out a few details." Sarutobi said his voice left no room for argument.

"What is there to talk about Hokage, I wish to have Naruto as my son and should be as simple as that." Jack said looking at the old man cool.

"The fact is that I need to know your position in your old clan to make sure we can sort everything out." Sarutobi said taking out all of the appropriate paper work.

"I was the clan leader of the Shi (death) clan, they will be here in the course of a few days in the mean time we will be taking our son to have some fun we have brought a large amount of money with us, and we intend to treat him." Jack said looking at the Hokage with the no way you can argue with me look.

"Yes well Naruto I will leave you to your ah hem parents." Sarutobi said to Naruto who was already perfectly content with the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruto sighed happily as he munched on a cookie that Jack no his father had bought him he had to confess that it was the best day of his life. He still was unable to comprehend how his dad had gotten the shop owners to look past their hate for him and let him in and out as he pleased. (The motto of the Shi clan with a jagged weapon and the right amount of dollar signs nothing was impossible), and now here he was laying down in a king sized bed in a hotel.

The snack bar was long since depleted as Naruto hadn't had any ramen all day his parents said that they needed to wait for dinner before going to the Ichiraku stand he held in such high regard. "Naruto ni-san." A voice coming from door creaking open it was his new sister Chisuru."Mother said to call you we are heading out to dinner."

Flipping to his feet Naruto smiled as he past her and she gave him a weak attempt back she seemed a lot like his mom both of which were not used to showing emotions. "Hold on a minute." Jack said before Naruto was out the door and Naruto halted in his tracks. "You can't go out dressed like that."

'Well I guess I knew that was coming not like a future clan head would be allowed to wear kill me orange.' Naruto thought to himself waiting for the new wardrobe change to come.

"Not without this." Jack said holding out an orange cloak that was similar to the one Naruto just noticed his own shade of kill me orange. The cloak had short sleeves, a long collar, and on the back was the kanji for Shi circled with a bright blue color. "It appears we inherited the same fashioned sense."

"Unfortunately it seems so." Kitten said who was dressed in a simple gray dress her daughter a long skirt and t-shirt all gray. "I was hoping that you would not inherit that one thing."

"I've been trying to get your father out of that kill me orange color for years, you wouldn't believe how much attention he attracts on the battle field. And here I find that his little kid has the same fashioned sense, oh the horror!" Alexis said walking in and ruffling Naruto's hair. "I still don't know how you can wear that and somehow beat all of your enemies.

"You seem to be forgetting all the times I saved your sorry butt Alexis." Jack said looking at her with a bored expression.

"You're a clan head you shouldn't be wearing kill me orange you should wear dark colors!" she yelled at him and he just hmphed.

"You can't argue with genetics." Naruto said pulling on the cloak and his father smiled down at him because of this picture perfect argument. "Besides we look good."

"You have to admit they do have a certain charm to them." Samantha said walking in with a scroll hiding her face as she read it over.

"Don't you encourage him he's your brother talk some sense into him!" Alexis yelled.

"Oh come on Alexis can you really be mad at this face?" Jack asked holding Naruto up with his one arm and Naruto pulled off his best innocent look. With a sigh she resigned herself to being cursed to serve orange leaders for the rest of her life. "Don't mind her Naruto I thing that she's just cranky because she's pregnant Lux put the bun in her oven if you know what I mean."

"No idea what's so ever." Naruto said smiling up to his father who just laughed it off. 'It's hard to believe this is the same man who was ready to kill a whole army of elite just a few hours ago.'

"Oi Naruto who are your friends there?" Teuchi asked Naruto as he and a few others walked in.

"Teuchi meet my folks." Naruto said giving the blunt response not bothering to register the stunned face on his and Ayame's faces. "One Naruto special make it an extra large."

Their bodies working on habit Teuchi and Ayame served him a large bowl of ramen that would make most people turn green at the thought of so much ramen. Inconspicuously Kitten and Chisuru licked their lips hungrily as the smell hit their noses. "Anything else?" Teuchi asked looking at them suspiciously now that he had recovered from his shock.

"Two more of those Naruto specials, please." Kitten said in her usual quiet and monotone voice, but Naruto and Jack both saw her lick her lips eyeing Naruto's bowl hungrily.

"Just some bean curry." Jack said then he was met with a ladle close to the nose and the man hopping up on the stand.

"Those two I believe, but you I doubt that you are Naruto's father." Teuchi said hopping up on the counter and looking at him closely.

"His love of ramen comes from his mother and the rest of my clan I am one of the few that never had such tastes." Jacks said slightly scared of the man, but he couldn't exactly place why.

"Well alright then, but I'm still placing you under suspicion." Teuchi said going back to Ayame and fixing two more Naruto specials. "Alright here you go."

"Thank you." Chisuru said both her and Kitten snapping a pair of chop sticks and digging in.

Naruto for one was mortified they gobbled the stuff down faster than he ever could and they seemed to try to be civil about it. Not one to lose his title Naruto started gobbling down the food as fast as he possibly could leaving Ayame and Teuchi to look on horrified at the spectacle. "Yeah and I live with them." Jack said chuckling slightly at their facial expressions he was long since used to this, but these people they were so innocent.

**2 Weeks Later**

People in the village were amazed at what had happened a large group of people came and set up a whole village sector closed off to the rest of the village. Not even the mighty Byakugan could see through the walls surrounding it. There must have been at least three thousand people in that sector and they must have all been highly trained.

Naruto himself the only one from the leaf village to see the inside of the Shi compound was amazed people rode around on wind mill shuriken, (They are hallow through the middle and chakra will be sent through them, since chakra is energy and cannot be destroyed it will be forced to go around in circles which would cause the shuriken to spin fast enough to have them hover off the ground) people bowed to him all the time, everyone wore bright kill me colors, and there was a good chunk of them with whisker marks.

It was an odd experience to have people respect you and treat you like a person for no apparent reason whatsoever, the biggest change that the Shi clan had on Konoha was on Ichiraku ramen. Now they had more business than they could handle, a constant stream of people was constantly filing in. "At this rate I'll be able to retire next week." Teuchi calling boos from everyone in the stand.

The Hokage found himself in a compromising position the leader of the rebels in Mist country was here her name was Mei a nice pretty red head. He wanted to help, but the council would have his position and with the Shi clan wait a second that was what he could do. "Mei-sama, come back in one hour and we will have some work to do." Sarutobi said and she nodded walking out of the room despite her knowing his position diplomatically she was still upset.

"Are you going to do what I think you are?" Jiraiya asked stepping out of the shadows.

"I do not have much option I cannot help officially, but this new clan could work in our favor." Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe he had to call in Jack who he had accepted reluctantly as Naruto's new father, despite how much he didn't like it.

Mei walked back into the Hokage office what she saw was a man wearing kill me orange rob, a straw hat with bells on the end, and black shinobi sandals. "Ah hem sir Hokage should we not be alone for our discussion?" she asked gesturing to the one armed man

"He involves the solution Mei close the door." Sarutobi said and she did so before sitting in the other chair. "This man is a new clan to Konoha he has a strong army under his rule and is not officially registered as a clan yet, which means that any help he gives you and your people is off out books and onto his." Sarutobi took a long drag to allow her to process the information.

After getting a grasp on this Mei bowed to him and asked. "Sir there is a war in my country and we are in dire need of resources, I plead that you held us. In return I can only offer you loyalty when we win." Mei said to him and his face turned serious as he considered his options. She didn't expect help why should she, she was no one to him after all.

"Come with me." he said standing from his chair and Mei straightened out to follow him as he left the office. When she entered the walls of his compound she was slightly surprised by the population give it a few years and the place could be its own village. The part that caught her interest was the hovering people as well as the wind mill shuriken some children would ride like toys. "This will be a good time to tell my son, summon Naruto to the secret chambers immediately."

A messenger that appeared out of nowhere nodded before scurrying off, Mei suddenly found herself blindfolded. "Do not worry you are about to enter one of our most important areas, you cannot be allowed to know the way for political reasons." a voice said behind her and she nodded before she was pushed onto what felt like a windmill shuriken. "Please channel charka into your feet."

In doing so she felt herself rise about a foot into the air and she hovered along not having any idea whatsoever where she was the shuriken throwing off her sense of direction. When it was finally removed she saw what looked like a large lava pit with giant pillars above it. On each pillar was a person at least what looked like it any way.

"Line up!" Jack called and they immediately were bowed down on a knee in a show of respect. "These are my hundred best warriors they will stop at nothing to get a job done; they are at your command Mei." Mei looked at them is slight disgust they didn't even look human some of them excluding an odd slime from their pores. "Oh right human up boys."

They immediately changed into humans none of the looked older than twenty all of them were good looking, and they all radiated deadly power. "We are at you command Mistress Mei!" they said in unison then they preformed a series of intricate moves n perfect sync with one another impressing her.

Naruto walked in he was amazed as he looked on he couldn't believe how amazingly trained then he saw the look of seriousness was going to happen. "Pack your bags Naruto we're going to war." Jack said simply and Naruto nodded running off.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto**

Mei's eye twitched from her position on the floor, she had fallen for which had to be the hundredth time in their trip on the stupid windmill shuriken. When you were blindfolded it was easy enough stand perfectly still and let the thing take you wherever it would. Now that she herself had to steer the thing, and she was starting to think that there was some kind of easy learn trick they weren't telling her. It reacted to each and every little movement that she made, it was highly sensitive and she could tell that they were getting annoyed with her.

Even the little blonde kill me orange gaki had better control of his, she had at least hoped it was because that he had been riding them his whole life and it wasn't nearly as easy as they made it look, but no it turns out he had just started riding the other day. "You know if you prefer than you are more than welcome to walk." one of the soldiers (Sabatsu she thought) said.

"No." Mei said dusting herself off and standing upon the shuriken again she refused to give up on this no matter what if a twelve year old kid could do it then so could she.

"You know it is a possibility that the basic shuriken isn't adjusted to your exact, um figure." Jack said he was completely serious as they hovered along his personality had drastically trained.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Mei menacingly growled at him ready to pull out a kunai, but then she remembered he was helping her in return for what was practically nothing.

"Try riding with Naruto his shuriken the Subete no Suta (All star shuriken) may be easier as he has no specific chakra affinity." Jack said with a monotone voice he wanted this to end quickly his soldiers hungered for bloodshed and he feared he did as well. "Look at this rate we won't get to Mist for a while which means that we need to pick up the pace, so don't argue and get on." 'Besides if they go hungry not even I can keep them under control they'll attack anyone friend or foe anything for even the slightest blood to stain their skin.'

"Fine." Mei said with a humph hopping on hanging onto Naruto who she had to admit looked good for a kid. 'No Mei, bad thoughts can't cloud your judgment.'

"Well then let's move out." Jack said tilting his shuriken forward and he shot like a bullet through the air Mei unprepared clung tightly as they shot forward. They moved faster than they ever could on foot even ninja couldn't move this fast with chakra enhanced feet, and these people were able to do it without so much as breaking a sweat.

'Can't move as fast as I'd like to with her on my back no one can hang on with the way I ride.' Naruto thought with a scowl as he looked at everyone else they could move like nobody's business they would grab trees to change direction, slice through them when they got in the way, and could slow down or speed up without any challenge at all. For anyone of lesser standards that would have been impossible, but these were the Shi elite one of them could take out several S class criminals. 'It makes me wonder what exactly what us Shi are, we can't be normal people, and can I do that?'

"Naruto." Jack said slowing down next to Naruto who nodded to show that he was listening. "Mei this is family business I have to put a silence seal." Jack did a few one handed hand signs and Mei found that she couldn't listen to their conversation when she tried to read their lips she found that she couldn't. "Naruto as you can see we are not a normal people we Shi are born differently than others are, not a blood line but it's not natural either. We are all born with two halves, usually within three hours of the birth the two halves will fuse together, what you saw earlier is the other half our demon half. The stronger it is the stronger we are the more power we can call upon; of course it comes at a price. "

"What price is that?" Naruto asked him.

"We are a blood hungry people Naruto we need battle to suppress out feelings that is a big reason why I have accepted the offer. Our people have been at peace for too long and because of this our other halves our monsters have become impatient, I believe that this will be enough to calm them at least for a little while any way." Jack said avoiding a tree. "Then there is the rare case such as myself and your uncle we are the same person Naruto he is my monster. Every now and then two are not conjoined and born of this is a great power, but also an even darker instinct. Just as your uncle has to repress his halve of good I must suppress my evil halve which is stronger than normal. Taking the life of the fourth Mizukage will hopefully keep it quiet for a time."

"But what about I does that mean that I have one of those?" Naruto asked not comfortable calling them human.

"When you were born Naruto your other half was released onto the world and Konoha just happened to be the closest possible outcome. I saw what was happening and I rushed to take action your other half Naruto would have killed thousands." Jack said.

"So what they say about me is right," Naruto said stopping his head hung; "I really am a demon.

With this he was met with a slap across the cheek because of this he was stunned that his father had done this. "Don't you ever say that again Naruto." Jack said in a dark voice a tear trickled down his cheek. "For too long did I live with the ridicule of being called a monster, I lived with it but I refuse to let you believe that. Yes your other half is the Kyuubi no Kitsune that means nothing, do you understand that nothing. The Uchiha were born with their kekki genki that doesn't make them strong, the Hyuga were born with the Byakugan that just means that they have no pupils. The fact that an all mighty being chose you to be its other half simply proves how good a person you are, the eviler your other half is Naruto the better of a person you are."

"Does that mean that your other half is evil as well?" Naruto asked tears streamed down his face.

"Please the Kyuubi no Kitsune had nothing on me." Jack said with a laugh and Naruto smiled at this. "Now come on we want to get there before sunset and that means a little boost." Jack smiled at Naruto which immediately sparked a challenge in the two to see who reached mist first. "You think that your lame ass Subete no Suta, can beat my Shi no boseki (spinning death) no way."

"We'll see about that old man you and it are getting old." Naruto said pulsing more chakra into it.

Mei who had only caught the last part was horrified as they shot forward. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed until they reached Mist which was a few hours later which was impressive. "You will never speak of this."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto said waving her off unsealing his new weapon of choice a special made katana while the others did the same.

"Mei you got that support from the leaf, is this all they offered I'm surprised." a man wearing bandages to cover his lower face said coming up in a wheel chair a large sword being carried by a boy who stood behind him.

"Ah Zabuza good to see you still moving around and Haku I'm surprised that you let him up at all." Mei said looking at the two. "Konoha offered no such help these are the Shi clan shinobi they are highly trained, and are willing to work for us for nothing so you will show respect. Zabuza here tried to take on the current Mizukage the creator of the bloodline purges, and well this is what happened."

"Yeah, the docs say my ninja life is through with my leg is absolutely shattered if I ever walk then there's no chance that it won't snap from under me. The other one is basically dead." Zabuza said he tried to say it as if he didn't care, but everyone could feel his heart break.

"Ririan, treat this man." Jack said signaling one of the females of the group a medical expert and expert herb grower.

"Oh well this is hardly more than a boo boo." Ririan said looking his leg over and touching it in several places. She searched in her bag looking for the right supplies and she pulled out several jars, taking out leaves and mashing them into a powder before mixing them in with some tea. "Here drink this and you'll be up and killing people in no time.

"I don't think that tea will really do the trick for shattered legs, but hell I'm willing to try horse shit if that's what it comes to." Zabuza said taking the tea from her hands and drinking it after removing the bandages. He shot up like a rocket his muscles bulged and he radiated an aura of power. "What the hell was in that tea?" he growled out.

"A special herbal medication that takes very special conditions to grow which includes being grown in horse shit." Ririan said taking out more medical herbs. "I don't need any combat right now I took out a deer earlier that'll keep me for a while, I'll treat the sick or injured. It looks like I'll be needed here more than anywhere else. Ruku get over here I don't have enough herbs to treat everyone here your growing abilities will come in handy. Mistress Mei we'll need to see all of your injured and horse shit as much of it as you can find."

Mei nodded before issuing a few orders to a passing soldier who was amazed that they had back up especially this many."Is there anything else?" Mei asked.

"Yes." Jack said in a dark tone his eyes had changed to lifeless black to dark coal evil black something had just changed. "Pull back every last one of your soldiers there's no need for them to keep on fighting when the battle is already won. My soldiers, today is the day we quench our violent thirst that has kept us at bay for so long, now unleash your true forms and let me lead you into was will undoubtedly be a feast." Jack licked his lips and everyone cheered to this shedding their human forms. "Mei, remember if you decide not to pull back your armies we will not bother to distinguish friend from foe."

Mei immediately sent out a report for everyone to pull back and report to the medical tent for even the most minor of injuries, the war was ending today one way or another. Jack unsheathed his sword it was forged from the moon metal nothing could stop it, and he didn't intend to pull any punches on this fight he licked his lips hungrily.

Naruto looked at Mei who seemed slightly worried it was less than a hundred (98 to be exact) against hundreds. "There's nothing that you can do now, come on there are probably some people out there in the village, and we should go and check if we can help." Naruto said his shuriken taking off the ground waiting for Mei.

Steeling herself Mei nodded hoping on behind Naruto as he launched off.

Jack smiled as he smelt the blood, but this was not his ground his prize laid elsewhere, turning on his shuriken he found what he was looking for. The Mizukage was behind armed ninja who were all freaked as they watched less than a hundred people force their armies back. "Mizukage!" Jack shouted at him and they all turned to look at him. "Impressed, of course I've saved the best just for you."

All of the guards moved to defend, but the Mizukage waved them off. "Well I am impressed tell me what is you price to wipe out the rebels I'm sure that we could pay you better than they could." Yagura said in a cool voice.

"Please kill thousands for no price at all or kill a few hundred I prefer the thousands and besides half of your army is already dead don't you just love the smell?" Jack asked and everyone looked behind him in shock true enough more than half of their forces were out and the other half was diminishing quickly. "Shame to let it all have gone to waste."

"Well then if you want to fight then so be it, but you will never win I am the Jinchuriki of the three tailed turtle." Yagura said pulling out his staff ready for the fight. "Look at your weapons all of them rusted it only shows how poor you are."

"Our weapons have rust because of the fact that it contains disease, when we start to pull out weapons we no longer are having a friendly spar it's a fight to the death. On any other metal this rust would kill it immediately, and one cut you'll be dead in a minute because of the deadly concentration. No vaccine can cure you no jutsu your just dead period." Jack said spinning his katana and before anyone saw what happened it was over the Mizukage was split in two halves. "Well then I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up so high, now for the rest of you."

Mei and Naruto had returned from the village where they found twenty survivors what they saw on the battle field was a large red cloud nothing could even be heard. "Oh the suspense is killing me, kid what on earth do you know about that?" Mei asked him.

"Not a damn thing." Naruto said heightening all his senses, but no nothing from the battle field.

The mist started to rise and what everyone saw was amazing the ninety eight soldiers stood among the carnage covered in blood and they looked bored. A lot of them held severed limbs in their now sharp teeth and they looked bored of all things how insane was that. They started charging back on their shuriken and Mei feared that they would turn on them.

"Oh don't tell me I missed all the fun already." Ririan said walking out of the medical tent wiping her hands clean of blood she got from stitching someone up. "Man not fair."

"I saved this for you." a monotone voice coming from the back of the room said and in walked Esu one of the more powerful of the Shi holding up his right hand which was covered in blood.

"Delicious!" Ririan said grabbing his hand and licking and biting it. "Ah it just tastes so much better when it comes directly from the art of war." Ririan continued munching until she noticed the odd looks. "Hey I'm healing your armies so don't judge me."

Everyone immediately went back to business with the clean up and all.

***Three days later***

"I and my people thank you for your help honorable Shi clan." Mei said bowing to Jack. "Despite your more than odd habits," A few of them were still munching on disembodied arms and legs, "We will be forever grateful to you. I hope that we can see each other again soon, especially you Naruto."

Naruto looked away and began whistling at this, a few of Shi wolf whistled and called "good job" while Jack slapped him in the back of the head. "Hey what the heck was that for." Naruto asked.

"You're twelve you shouldn't be doing those things with woman." Jack said to Naruto who again turned red. "Then again you could have done worse."

"Whatever old man let's just go home." Naruto said with a huff as they started flying home.

**A few hours later**

"We brought take out." Jack said tossing a bag on the kitchen table immediately Kitten and Chisuru were upon it digging into the ramen without mercy. "Well that went well enough time for bed." Jack and Naruto collapsed on the couched on the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto**

Jack Shi sighed he liked it better when he was killing on the battle field, but he was currently stuck at a council meeting that discussed pointless topics. There was an odd pink aura that he only felt when Kitten went into her mating season, but he was unable to pinpoint the location it spread around the room. "Now moving onto the matter discussing the Shi clan, it is ordered that you are to give a tour of your compound to all of the clan heads, Hokage, Sasuke Uchiha, and us the elders." Danzo said reading from a scroll he had pre prepared for this occasion.

"Request denied." Jack said simply leaning back in his chair and trying to ignore the pink aura it suddenly got stronger and more distinct.

"That was no request Jack of the Shi clan that is an order; this law has existed for ages and will be followed through by force if necessary." Danzo said waving the paper in the air and Jack just put a finger to his chin as if thinking about it.

"How's about you bring it up with the head of my complaint comity." Jack said pointing to his other half Shadow Jack, Jack of the Shadows, or more commonly referred to by his wife Rokusanu, and his drinking buddy Kaiga SJ who grinned mercilessly.

"I'll be happy to listen to any of your requests." SJ said holding up his black dagger and licking his eyes with his tongue which immediately sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Shi clan head, I ask with great blow to my own pride to allow us to see your clan's establishment. You have my word that none of your secrets will try to be stolen, nor will anyone venture past any limitations that you will set. Anyone who does will be handed over to you and your clan to do as you wish, and have no interference from any shinobi of the leaf." Sarutobi said taking a long drag from his pipe and trying his best to reign in the council with his eyes.

"Your jutsu will be sealed by my own hand, and will be given back again once you leave the compound." Jack said simply and everyone was forced to agree when he made the requests. He stood up, and the clan heads, elders, and Hokage all stood up to follow him to the mysterious compound.

It was definitely a shock to see it and what they saw was quite impressive, every last one of the people in the Shi clan radiated a violent aura that was nothing to laugh at. Danzo smiled they were a powerful people indeed and because of there being so many of them he was sure it would be easy for two or twenty to slip away with a runaway note in their hand writing left there. As if reading his mind Jack said "Everything here is of course closely monitored by my own as well as many ninja eyes. There are even special seals on each and every last member that create a mind shut down. The mind would completely disable the body and be undetached thus any form of reprogramming should we say would be blocked. My favorite one though it the seals on the females that prevent them from becoming pregnant unless they choose to."

'Jiraiya, about three ROOT members, and two corrupt ANBU.' Danzo thought running through a few people that knew enough of seals to break the ones the Shi was talking about.

"The best part about them though is that if they are tampered with they will go into lock down mode, they'll fade away into the skin there for preventing any tampering." Jack said smiling directly at Danzo who was shocked this clan head definitely thought of absolutely everything. "Even the men have special seals that repress lust; they are only attracted to females they truly love."

'NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR!' Danzo mentally screamed it was only through years of training that he was able to stop himself from stamping his foot like a child.

"Quite handy, your all welcome to use any of said seals our libraries are always open to the fine people of Konoha." Jack said the last part was absolutely dripping with sarcasm, but it seemed his library offer was still quite open.

"Take us to this library of yours." Sasuke demanded and Jack only smiled Naruto who just recently joined the tour did so as well, after all they were just that generous.

Jack led them to the library which had a building that was three times as wide as the Hokage tower and half as tall. He opened the grand doors to reveal hundreds upon hundreds of scrolls each filled to the brim with techniques. They were marked with an A, B, C, D, E, or S for simplicity reasons and they stared in awe.

"This library most likely contains jutsu that I have never so much as heard of." Sarutobi said who was trying hard to contain himself. He was the professor of jutsu, such vast stores of knowledge at his finger tips he was like a fat boy at a pie eating contest. The best part the Shi clan was more than generous on offering every one of them to Konoha out of the goodness of their hearts. 'Perhaps these Shi, as well as Jack aren't as bad as I originally thought. The other clans refuse to offer any of the jutsu because of their selfishness, but they readily offer all of these techniques to us.'

"These are jutsu that have been compiled by my clan for the past three thousand years; we are a very likeable people this makes it easy to get jutsu. Take as many as you need we have them all copied and have a few extra." Jack said and upon hearing this there was the sound of the Hokage thundering off his footsteps hitting hard on the wooden floors. Sasuke soon followed, but in a more dignified way. Jack placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and relayed instructions. "Keep an eye on that Uchiha there's something off about him that I can't place my finger on."

"You mean besides the duck butt hair cut?" Naruto asked and his father had to stifle a laugh as the other guests ran off in different directions looking to strengthen their own families by taking their jutsu, altering it slightly, and claiming it a clan technique.

Sasuke looked all around there were many jutsu all of them powerful in this section, yet there seemed to be something that was being held back. Suddenly a new hall way appeared above it hung a sign that said "Restricted" and of course Sasuke let himself right in. This corridor was filled with musty books, all of them coated with a thick layer of dust, and each section was carefully labeled. "Summoning scrolls." Sasuke read as he passed by at least a hundred of them each and every one labeled carefully. "Triple SSS class techniques (that's nine S for anyone for who's too lazy to count), legendary sage swords, and even blood line secrets. This is exactly what I need." Sasuke reached out his hand which already had blood on it, he would sign the death contract it seemed to be the most powerful.

Suddenly a sun kissed hand grabbed his own and pulled him back roughly. "Stay away from our private techniques." Naruto said darkly tossing back Sasuke with ease.

"Dope, your father said we could take as we please." Sasuke said grabbing a sword, it looked light and all, but in his hand it felt incredibly heavy.

"It says restricted." Naruto said pointing to the sign above him which hung there dull compared to the rest of the grand area. He picked up a similar sword and almost effortlessly spun it around quickly disarming Sasuke and throwing him back into the regular library. Carefully Naruto put back the Baransu no ken (sword of balance) and Konton no ken (sword of chaos) back into their proper shrines.

'Impossible the dead last beat an elite like me, I will demand to be trained by the Shi I will command them to train me if I have to. No one but an Uchiha deserves that power.' Sasuke thought running off on his own leaving Naruto to close the door that led to the restricted areas.

Sarutobi was overloaded with scrolls his arms full they were piled high over his head, and even Jack who was a big reader look surprised. "You don't think that this is a little much Hokage?" Jack asked him and Sarutobi violently shook his head.

"Are you kidding I'll be back for more tomorrow all of these jutsu are amazing you and the Shi clan are my new favorite Jack. I expect great things, great things indeed." Sarutobi said running off not dropping a single scroll as the rest of the clans followed Danzo and Sasuke planning for next week's council meeting.

**That's the end of this chapter, and I'm thinking of deleting since I don't get enough feedback but I'll definitely do three more chapters before deciding or not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Naruto. **

Naruto smiled widely as his father handed him the sword of Baransu and the sword of Konton both of which glowed in his hands. It was a reward for having his first C rank mission out of the village, to the Shi clan it was a very important when you were given a higher rank mission. "Arigato father, mother." Naruto said bowing to Jack who smiled ruffling his blonde hair. That was another thing that confused Naruto how on earth did he get the blonde after all most of his clan had dark hair.

He rushed to meet his team, but he didn't see the frowns that came upon his parent's faces as they ran off. "I have such a bad feeling." Jack said placing a hand over his stomach which was violently churning as if it felt the foreboding mood in the air.

"It concerns me deeply." Kitten said her nose twitched every so often as she tried to ignore the foul smell. "I do not understand he is our son, what could possibly happen that sends us into a panic? We've seen everything the world has to throw at us, maybe it's that he's our son."

"Mommy, Naruto's going to be k when he comes back right?" Chisuru asked with her heightened senses even she felt the oddly disturbing feel of the air.

"Of course." Jack said smiling brightly at his youngest child before picking her up with his one arm and walking inside Kitten following closely behind.

"You baka you're late." Sakura screeched causing all of team 8 who were also present to cover their ears since they were not yet used to the screeches.

"I think she busted an ear drum." Kiba said putting his hand to his ear and pulling it away with blood. "Oh my god she did."

"Sorry we were having a clan meeting, you know the clan that can currently buy yours and sell it at a yard sale the next day." Naruto said smiling at Sakura who immediately backed off while Sasuke scowled deeply as he looked at Naruto who now held both swords.

"So Naruto how's about you tell us about this new clan of yours." Kakashi said his face already in his dirty orange book to the anger of all of the females present.

"Sorry for certain purposes I can do no such thing." Naruto said placing his hands on his sheathes suddenly feeling a disturbing feeling in the air. He thought it was like KI.

"Well how's about this I order you to tell us about your clan, this is an official request from your superior." Kakashi said giving Naruto a one eyed glare Kurenai looked at him funny.

"As my superior then you should know that what happens in my clan is my business and cannot be discussed without proper punishment so I suggest that you back off." Naruto said to Kakashi who immediately scowled behind his mask and kept walking forward. 'What on earth is that feeling, it's like what the villagers have for me, but weaker a lot weaker.'

"Naruto I command that you give you your swords, hand over your clan techniques, and your father's tutelage to me." Sasuke said to Naruto standing in front of him being sure to block his path after all how could a dead last make him an elite move?

Naruto took a step forward and he disappeared from Sasuke's line of vision right behind him, it was as if he walked right through him "A special technique my father learned in his travels, from a place called soul society. The flash step, a technique that's come to be one of my favorites." Naruto said in a gloating voice to Sasuke who was fuming that the class dope had become so fast. "Don't even try it copy cat the flash step is no jutsu, it requires no chakra, and looks as if you're just walking."

Kakashi put his head band down, 'What is this new technique, I must infiltrate the clan compound to find the secrets.' Kakashi thought to himself hiding behind his little orange book to the annoyance of all the female present.

'Amazing, if I could get those techniques to the Hyuga clan and somehow add it to our own taijutsu then I'm sure our power would increase.' Hinata thought to herself, she just didn't know how to go about it. 'Naruto himself seems like the best option, and being the clan heir is a great perk, on top of all that he is a boy going through puberty my bust can bring him down quickly. Besides even if that doesn't work I'm sure that his father has a few dirty secrets that we can use against them.'

"Well a Shi clan member, I heard that you guys recently resurfaced in Kiri the bloody mist, you all made quite an impression in there. Your father the most boy from the looks of that kill me orange cloak of yours you have to be the clan heir after all." a deep menacing voice that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "The demon brothers were sent, but when they saw you they turned tail and ran. If we kill them and take you hostage I'm sure that we can get much more money."

"Him!" Sasuke demanded furiously he was actually angry that he wasn't going to get kidnapped. "I'm an Uchiha I am much more valuable than the dope."

"Did he really just say that?" Shino asked in his stoic voice and everyone nodded at this, if even Shino commented on your stupidity then you know you just did something stupid. "Something's wrong, a large chunk of my insects they just gave out the wind humming stopped."

"Insects can't fly when their wings are pinned to a tree." A boy wearing a hunter nin mask and holding senbon said throwing some at Naruto hoping to paralyze him, it wouldn't do well to have the hostage banged up during the battle.

Naruto responded without thinking drawing his swords and blocking the needles even slicing one in half right down the middle. "Impossible." Zabuza broth as he looked at the black and white swords forming the tiger stance. "The legendary swords of balance and chaos, two of the six power blades belonging to the six path sage, I thought they were just a legend." Zabuza allowed the mist to clear just to get a better look at the swords Naruto held. "Kid I'll let you get a ten minute head start if you give me those blades, hell I won't even go looking."

Everyone looked at Naruto who held the swords in a relaxed stance, suddenly he took the Shi ultimate attack stance and he disappeared the wind he left shot all of them back. "That dope, he ran." Sasuke said gritting his teeth he was hoping Naruto would die, and then they would need a new person to teach their techniques to. "What a wuss."

"No Sasuke he hasn't run." Kurenai said pointing at Zabuza who was taking hits that seemingly came from nowhere and swinging at nothing.

Naruto used the advanced Yami style that cloaked his entire body with a bright color that reflected light so well that he was invisible. This style was why the Shi wore bright colors so that it was always available even at night, and the best part nothing could detect him. "This is impossible." Kakashi said out loud looking at the sight of Zabuza being pummeled by what seemed like a ghost. "Not event the sharingan can see his movements."

Hinata seeing it as the appropriate time to prove the superiority of the Byakugan to the sharingan activated it and was shocked. "His movements are so quick, I can't even see his chakra network." Hinata said gasping, but not breaking the kekki genki.

"The advanced Yami style, it uses the flash step to its full advantage." Naruto said coming back into existence wiping sweat from his brow.

"Yes well you'll be facing me now." Haku said and ice mirrors suddenly formed around the four boys of the group leaving Hinata and Sakura *cough just cough Hinata cough* to protect Zabuza and the two Jounin to Zabuza and the demon brothers.

**To the tiger dude your right I have no idea what I'm going to do with the story so PM me with ideas or leave them in reviews readers choice. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto **

Naruto blocked the senbon hurling at him with an old fashioned kunai, Haku had knocked his swords out of his hands and across the ice dome. Kiba and Shino stood back to back; he couldn't blame them after all they were teammates they looked out for each other more than they would for him.

Sasuke was basically a pin cushion on the floor twitching every so often just because of the fact Haku felt bad for the sorry sap. It was quick to subdue him, he didn't even that high of a tolerance for pain like Kiba who was brutally attacked by his own clan members for supremacy, Shino whose bugs constantly ate away at nerve tendons dulling pain, and Naruto well we all know that one.

"Ice release; Ice dragon; Divine freezing." Haku called out running through one handed hand seals and out of many mirrors shot identical ice dragons that all headed towards Naruto. He knew that only his swords could save him from this full scale attack, and he dropped the kunai hoping that his speed could reach them in time to block the attack. They clamped down with their jaws and a liquid spilled to the ground.

**"Caw, Caw, Caw." **A black crow called as it flew through the air and Kitten let out a sigh of relief it was a good omen in the Shi clan to see a crow in a testy time especially black crows that indicated good luck was on the way.

Jack walked in a towel around his neck that sucked the sweat from his training session, Chisuru his second child was in Kitten's arms comfortably looking out the window with a sleepy look in her eyes. "Mommy, daddy, tell me the story again." Chisuru said in a sleepy voice the story always put her to sleep not because of it being boring but because of the sense of security it brought.

They looked at each other remembering the story; Kitten traced the scar that Jack hid with shirts it went all across his chest and the story behind it. She remembered the first time that they had met. She looked out the window the first snow of the season bad omen she wondered what that meant. "It all started a long time ago, in a village that no longer exists, near an area that still holds all the memories." Kitten said looking out the window the snow fell, just like that day.

***Flashback***

A young five year old Kitten stood at the fruit cart licking her lips hungrily, she hadn't eaten in three days, and she was grimy from not having any form of cleaning in over a month. Her hand snaked to the fruit cart, and she swiped an apple, but luck wasn't on her side as the big, fat, sweaty, red, mustachioed man grabbed her small hand in his large burly one. "Hey you little thief, let go of the produce!" he yelled at her squeezing her small hand hard in his burly one.

Tears glittered to the surface of her eyes tears that she tried to repress, but it was useless as he squeezed harder and she realized she hadn't dropped the apple. Quickly as to avoid things going any further she let it fall, but it was too late for that the man was in a rage. "Let go!" she screamed in desperation trying to pull her hand out of his vice grip.

"Not a chance girlie, you're paying for that fruit." He said with a nasty snarl as he started searching her for nonexistent money.

"Put her down." a cold voice said and Kitten turned her head to look at her hopeful savior she was sad to see a boy who couldn't have been two years older than her. He wore a black cloak his eyes coal colored holding no warmth or remorse (this was obviously before he met anyone of his current personal ninja) as if he had seen things that haunted your nightmares. "Here's the money for the money." He tossed at the fat man a coin that hit him hard in his hand.

"Sorry kid that's not going to cut it, apples have been disappearing in bunches lately and I'm sure she has something to do with it." The man said and Kitten looked at him with a face that said "you lying midget apple fat doughnut fucker" (she's very emotional as a child) and she looked at the boy with a pleading look.

Jack walked up to the man and handed him a large sack that jingled with coins and he dropped her hungrily ripping into the bag, Kitten ran to the boy who quickly hustled her away. A few seconds later she heard the anger of the man as the coins turned to mush in his hands, he ran after them and Kitten flinched away as he came charging. The man hit the pile of trash cans with a dull thud and Kitten looked up to see the boy holding his fist out it steamed slightly. "Don't try." he said to the man who was unable to stand. "A man like you that tried to trick me into thefts that didn't happen doesn't deserve to walk. Don't worry though you'll regain your balance in a few hours."

Kitten shuddered as snow began to fall and a brilliant wind started to tear at her awful clothes, she didn't even expect to last that winter it was a wonder she had survived the others. Suddenly a cloak draped over her it was thick, heavy, but most of all warm it was like being hugged. She looked up to see Jack in the cold placing his cloak around her before he walked off to fancy looking swords strapped to his back. Jack didn't even bother to ask her name, to register why he helped, even to realize what he had done, it had all happened in a kind of rush.

Jack walked off he expected that to be the last of the little orphan girl after all would anyone really follow someone like him someone who traveled on foot with no supervision at the age of seven around. How wrong he was, because Kitten followed him to the best of her abilities, through towns, simple villages, and doing odd jobs just watching never talking for a few weeks. Finally she made a slip up knocking over a garbage can and he turned to look at her.

She froze in place trying to burry herself in the confines of the cloak though that was probably a worse idea to start off with. "Why are you following me?" he asked her suddenly in front of her and she looked up to meet his tormenting eyes, the ones that held emotion that refused to give, the ones that could strip every secret and barrier of your soul and look directly at you.

"W-w-well you're strong, and I need someone to protect me, and I thought since no one likes to be alone that you might, kinda, sorta, maybe, um, take me with you." she suggested flinching back into the cloak, but when she felt nothing coming at her she saw his look.

"What is your purpose, what do you gain from coming with me?" Jack asked her looking her straight in the eye and Kitten had to tell the truth she couldn't lie.

"You're strong, you can take care of yourself I want to do that too. But not just for me, for everyone that's precious to me to show people that anyone can do anything even a no name orphan like me. And if I hang with you then I'm sure that I can pick up a few things." Kitten said and as she looked at him in the eyes she blurted out her deepest secret. "I watched my mom and dad get killed, I don't ever want to feel that helpless again."

"Your resolve is strong, one that I used to have perhaps you could teach me more than I could teach you." Jack said standing; he was a good six inches taller than her so he had to crouch down to look her directly in the eye. "I'm only seven and I speak like a war veteran, let's go shall we." Once again snow fell and he held out his hands catching a snow flake which instead of melting solified into a crystal like substance. "Let this be the symbol of our companionship."

**7 years later**

At this point Tokine had joined them for about two years she tagged along because she said that she had nothing better to do, but Kitten thought it was because she liked Jack like her. It was a constant competition between those two trying to get him to notice them before the other. Tokine would often tease saying that Jack wouldn't like her because of her underdeveloped assets, this was met by saying that in the budget there was only enough money for two sleeping bags and that meant she and Jack shared one.

That one always shut her up nice and well. In that time Jack had told them both of his clan history, on how it used to be a village just like the Uzumaki, but it was cut down because of its great power. How his parents died in front of him, how the air smelt when mixed with blood and smoke, and even about his summons which was a closely guarded secret.

"Well, well, well if it isn't it those I've been looking for." a voice said it was smooth, raspy, and had an odd tone it. They turned to see a tall man with spiky black hair, wearing a cloak with black cloak with red clouds on it, and his most distinguishing feature a lollipop like mask; he held out his arms. "I have been looking all over the elemental nations for you three; you see I have a proposition for you. I am with an organization called the Akatsuki and we are looking for members strong members. Although you are all rather young you are also incredibly powerful, join us and there'll be no need for wander through the elemental nations. You'll all have a large amount of money, and even a family. It's a small price to go looking for a few things correct?"

Kitten couldn't believe her ears this is what she had dreamt of, a nice steady income, no more sleeping on the ground, an actual hot shower instead of cold river water. "No." Jack said in his cool steely tones, despite being better than he was before he was still pretty brick faced.

Tokine and Kitten both trusted his judgment so they stood behind him and shook their heads wondering why he would say no to the offer. "Look me in the eye when you speak boy." the man practically yelled at Jack, but Jack kept his eyes trained at his feet and took a fighting stance. "A lot smarter than I thought, but let's see how you'll take this."

Jack turned his head to see Kitten and Tokine both of them caught in the hands of the man with a swirled mask. "Going after another to get at me you're a pathetic worm." Jack said drawing his sword which was a double edged blade, with a U shape going up half way up and at the top. "Take this Ne, Ushi, Tora, Mi, tatsu, tatsu, tatsu art of reverse summoning jutsu!" they were surrounded by a dense forest it slithered with movement as unseen creatures hissed in anticipation. "With that eye of yours I recall can put me in your world of prolonged torture, well how do you like being in my world the death world?"

Suddenly Tobi's clones poofed out of existence replaced by two creatures that carried Tokine and Kitten out of the blast radius, but close enough to watch the fight. "Fire style; Phoenix flower jutsu!" Tobi called out of his mouth shot a few fireballs that sped at Jack.

"Death style; raging whirlwind!" Jack called and a black wind tore at the fireballs launching them back at Tobi who yelled out in pain. "Art of the dragon; elemental death!" Jack formed the dragon hand sign before out of the ground shot an earth dragon, he spit out a fire dragon, an ice dragon, a water dragon, and a lightning dragon came from the clouds. Right before it hit Tobi they all fused into one dragon and hit him hard.

"Kukuku, that actually might of hurt." Tobi said and Jack found himself strapped to a cross while Tobi held a sword behind his half cracked mask he smiled evilly. "What an impressive jutsu and from a child so young as well, once your broken you'll make a fine addition to my organization. There's no direct amount on how long we'll be here, it all depends on how long you take to break, unlike others I have no need to keep it at a limit I am all powerful."

Jack screamed as the swords started to stab him one by one then hundred by hundreds, and every cut instantly healed perfectly once the sword left leaving tender untouched skin to stab the next time. Suddenly the area was flooded with dark purple chakra a large dragon formed behind the cutting board. "Impossible I am the master of this world, no one else can do anything here." Tobi said in shock as Jack started screaming, except it wasn't from pain it was from the power that flooded his body.

"I'll show you the true meaning of pain, of suffering, with those accursed eyes of yours being your jailers!" Jack said now free of the cutting board the dragon now flying at Tobi who was helpless to unlock the jutsu and free himself.

"Tatsu, mi, uma, ushi, tora, u, saru, tori; Ultimate sealing, if I can't have that power than no one can!"

Jack screamed as the dragon started to tighten around his chest squeezing, burning, and roaring as it started to burn into his skin allowing Tobi to release the genjutsu and run off panting. Jack still screamed in pain, and Kitten immediately ran over with her healing kit Tokine pretty much useless since she had no skill in medical ninjutsu what so ever.

***End Flashback***

Kitten sighed as she looked at her daughter she had fallen asleep after seven years later, then she looked over at Jack who walked with a slight sensitivity his chest and back still held the painful seal keeping away his true power. He was still the man she loved though, and because of this she helped however she could, once a month they had to strap him down and heal the seal just to make sure she didn't die because of it. She cursed the man named Tobi.

Naruto panted and coughed slightly he had sliced through the dragons the now infused with his chakra melted them with no problem. Everyone watched shocked at the power that Naruto was able to show in absolute death situation. 'That's Naruto for you never underestimate him.' Kiba and Shino thought while looking out for any incoming senbon.

'I can't do this much longer, I wasted a lot of chakra on the Yami technique I need to use that jutsu sooner than I had expected.' "Death summon, summon of the dragon!" Naruto yelled out biting his thumb before performing a few hand seals and slamming his palm on the ground. What appeared was the creature his father had summoned before smiling as he looked at the battle. "Sanbuki take down these ice mirrors, and that boy too we need an escape."

"No problem kid, but I might do a little something more if you get my drift. I'll require one soul for this good or bad doesn't matter." Sanbuki said smiling at Haku who looked at him with a disgusted face.

Naruto held out his sword he killed a rabbit earlier and Sanbuki frowned he should have specified, but he took it none the less and started attacking. Once ice mirror cracked, then another, and another while it seemed as if Sanbuki didn't move. Finally Haku went down unconscious and Sanbuki smiled licking his lips, but Naruto quickly dispersed him.

"Chidori!" Kakashi called, but Zabuza was gone as well as the demon brothers even Haku had disappeared it was eerie that was for sure. "What happened?"

"Naruto took down Haku." Kiba said happily punching Naruto's arm.

'A quick few edits and some genjutsu, Sasuke took down Haku got it.' Kakashi thought before collapsing and they started to carry him home.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto. **

Naruto's eye brow twitched as Sakura kept blaring about how great Sasuke was and how lame he and his clan was while Kakashi had his head stuck in his little orange book despite the numerous Genjutsu that Kurenai had placed on him. He found it oddly disturbing how focused Kakashi's mind could be on one little thing so much that he was able to ignore Genjutsu from the ice mistress.

"One, two, three." Naruto kept repeating over and over again, but it was of no use as he could feel Sasuke glaring at him behind his head. "So Shino, you seem to be relatively sane, mind if I ask you a favor?" Naruto asked slowing down so he was walking in step with Shino who had yet to say a word since the incident with Sasuke. In truth Shino was dying of laughter on the inside and even had a shit eating grin on his face that was just barely hidden by his high collar. Shino shrugged not trusting himself to talk. "Well my dad told me this thing about my chakra; could you send one of you bugs to check it out?"

Shino sent a bug to Naruto intent of feeding his little friend nice and well after all they always complained that he didn't feed them enough foreign chakra. It was a few seconds before the bug came back relaying everything on Shino's memories, he immediately jumped away from Naruto a frown and twitching fear in his eye. "That was horrible." Shino said stepping a few feet away.

'So his chakra is impermeable to be stolen, another reason to get it for the Hyuga, I am sure that this power would make us even more powerful.' Hinata thought her mind running with hundred of possibilities, of course she couldn't officially do anything until she reported it to the clan elders who would either approve the idea, choose someone else, deny it, or arrange a marriage between him and some other Hyuga girl. Then again she supposed that he might swing the other way.

'I need to get that power for myself I am an Uchiha elite, no one deserves it but me. I will kill him if I have to, or a Ra Shin Kai that would be more than fine.' Sasuke thought organizing everything in his head as he looked at Naruto seething in anger his teeth clenched.

'I don't like the look in that boy's eye.' Kurenai thought to herself as she looked at Sasuke.

'What kind of powerful clan like the Shi's would claim him; he's the dead last of Konoha with nothing going for him. I'm surprised that they would admit to having him, being able to claim someone like Sasuke and they took Naruto, that's like they stuck their foot back in the bear trap after getting it out.' Kakashi thought as he read the fake Icha Icha harem book sure he liked the stuff, but he needed more information on the Shi clan if he wanted to infiltrate them for their secrets.

'Why am I walking?' Naruto thought oblivious to the thought going on around him as he took out a wind mill shuriken allowing the four blades to unsheathe themselves as he stood on it, almost immediately it lifted and he smiled he was tired of walking, he sat down while the others looked in jealousy. Sure the Jounin were more than fine if they were on their own, but they had to baby sit six Genins, a civilian, and they had just handled high ranked Nin.

"Oi Naruto you have any spares?" Kiba asked as he knew the basics, and that meant that if he had one than he could handle himself. The sucky part, was that the shuriken that the Shi clan used were different and no one knew how to make them which meant that no one except Shi clan members could actually use them while everyone else just had to walk around.

"Only one." Naruto said tossing it between Shino and Kiba. Kiba was about to step on when Shino took a step forward to block his path, making Naruto think 'And so it begins.'

"Oh you want to go bug boy?" Kiba asked taking another step Akamaru growling while Shino allowed his bugs to buzz at them angrily.

"So I just channel the chakra into my feet." Kurenai said stepping on the star while both of her students were glaring each other down, well it was hard to tell with Shino, but they assumed. She in turn sat down and let out a sigh of relief as she took off her feet which were covered with senbon marks which she had received with Haku as well as Zabuza who she had to deflect with her feet. Her kicks were surprisingly painful as they contacted with Zabuza as well as his mighty sword.

"Kurenai sensei!" Shino and Kiba said.

"Consider it durability training." Kurenai said rubbing her feet as her students glared at her.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said innocently causing Naruto to turn his head to look at her. "My feet hurt, may I ride with you?"

"Yeah let me just." Naruto was surprised when she plopped down on his lap causing everyone to gape as they looked on Naruto was just as shocked. So much that he leaned forward and they shot forward like a bullet causing Hinata to scream in both terror and excitement.

**Hey so if anyone has read my other story Power and they think that I should make a sequel tell me. **


	10. HISTORY

**I do not own Naruto **

"Well let's see what I could safely teach you little ninja." Kakashi said looking over his group of ninja who glared at him except for Naruto who didn't seem like he cared either way. "Well what about tree climbing without using your hands, very simple just focus chakra into your feet, use too much and you break the tree, too little and you fall right off, and questions?" Naruto raised his hand. "Yeah you, shortie."

"Ignoring that." Naruto said smartly before he proceeded with his question. "I already know this exercise as well as the advanced water walking version. So if you'll excuse me I'm going to go do some solo training, and if any of you try to spy then," Naruto paused his cerulean blue eyes turning red and slit for a second before he spoke "Then I'll have to kill you."

This caused all of them to flinch there was something about this new Naruto, some dangerous unseen thing that freaked all of them out to no limits.

***WITH NARUTO***

"This is so boring." Naruto said as he read through the scroll, then something caught his eye it looked quite promising. "Ancient Shi art, never to be used by anyone outside of the Shi clan yet death befall them." Naruto was amazed when he read that and he proceeded to continue. "The Shi clan has more control over the world than one would think, simply because death is the ultimate fate. Even the supposed art of immortality is unstable against the ultimate death that all must come to at one point or another."

"When one realizes that death is inevitable and that no one can control it, on then will one be ready to use it to the max devastation of death. The true power behind death lies in a time before even the sage of six paths was in diapers."

"Long ago in a place that no longer exists, in a cave that led to the underground lived a young girl who loved to go into the outside world to interact with the creatures. To her everything was lovely and majestic, unfortunately time passed and everything around her began to die. The frogs, toads, even snakes that she called friends began to escape to a new world a place that she could not go for she was bound to the cave of eternity. As more and more of her friends moved on with their lives or left she stayed and watched the grass grow or the trees wither and die."

"People soon got smarter and they started experimenting with things too dangerous to be mentioned here. They started living for obscenely large periods of time, each human making new dangerous discoveries that threatened everything that she knew and loved. Then wars erupted, much more devastating than anything today's modern day shinobi could ever hope to create."

"Soon something that the humans of that time called a nook dropped onto the cave, but she stayed fine and dandy. Soon she saw the horrible effects as a terrible green wave started over the land killing everything, and she dropped to the ground crying as she watched people, animals, and her favorite flowers all die."

"She vowed to get stronger, to protect the earth and everything that lived in it including humans even if it meant protecting them from themselves. She thought why or how it happened why was simple too many humans not enough power or supplies to go around. Soon she noticed the area start to effect her, the hair on her head began to turn snow white to match the horribly hot sun, her skin changed to a grayish purple matching the barren waste land, her teeth sharp and deadly to hunt, and she saw her use for legs was no longer required because of the large brain capacity she had quickly allowing her to float."

"Soon more people came back and just as before it started all over again, but this time she killed those who got too old instead of allowing them opportunities to gain more undeserved years. With her trained silence she made those who deserve to die perish, and she was a ghost the boogie man to all humans who got too greedy. Soon she was given a name the god of death yes the Shinigami who haunts the dreams of the old, weak, and evil."

"Few realized that death was not or should not be feared instead you should be happy that the hardships and pains of this life were over and should be rejoiced. Those that did understand this joined together and formed what is currently known as the great and powerful Shi clan. Of course with human nature comes the want to preserve life and thus the counter was born the evil side that wished only to survive a second personality in all Shi members."

"Seeing this and being happy that she was not the only one that saw that death was necessary she bestowed upon the Shi clan the ultimate technique the devastator known as Kyukyoku no kohai (ultimate devastation) which will destroy no erase chakra permanently. With this destruction of pure energy comes absolute death to those it is used upon."

"Of course so is the law of life there must be a counter to allow this power to be matched by the good half of the Shi clan. This is the Jinsei Tenso (life transfer) technique allowing a Shi clan member to give life that of their own or to another a very ironic technique for a clan with death in the title. Both techniques can cause a great wake of destruction returning to life not only devastating creatures for power, but making and evil immortal."

"That is why we all pray that an evil Shi clan member never be born less the ancient and powerful techniques be used for the wrong purposes." Naruto's jaw dropped as he read that was all insane, and he could only imagine what would happen if Teme found out about these techniques. "Probably steal them and kill me by sucking away all of my life.

**I wanted to know if anyone knows of any good anime I don't know what to watch anymore and I really have nothing to do during the time I'm at home. Please suggest a good one and if I really like it I'll write a really good fanfiction. **


	11. Words Have Power

**I do not own Naruto **

It was now a few weeks into the mission, Naruto as well as the others guarded the bridge, Hinata yet to make any advances. Naruto's ear twitched and he turned his head just enough so the kunai didn't rip his ear off instead just grazing his cheek. "Not bad for a little brat." the voice of the ninja that had been in their nightmares lately said. "Well I really hate to do this, the way your clan helped over there in Kiri it feels almost bad to do this. Then again a job is a job, and I need to keep up this mercenary stuff to help fund the rebuilding. I really am sorry your father was a great help after all."

"You guys don't need to do this, come on I'm sure that we could work something out." Naruto said drawing his swords ready for any attack that would come despite how much he didn't want to fight, it just wasn't in his nature.

"Sorry Naruto, but Kiri is in a lot of trouble and we need the money to help support rebuilding." Haku said forming the ice mirrors around only Naruto this time making sure to leave clones to take care of the others. "Your clan is rich and very large; I'm more than sure that paying a little ransom for your safe return will not be too much to ask after all."

"That isn't the point Haku, do you and the mist really want to make enemies with my clan. Do you really think that Mei would be happy that the new mist will forever be credited with kidnapping a clan heir to restore their power? Is that any better than being the bloody mist that killed so many academy students? My father told me himself that he loved to give second chances, but if you guys keep associating yourselves with terrible missions like this than you wasted his time and the efforts of the soldiers that he sent to help."

"I, um." Haku was at a loss for words, he saw the error how terrible this mission that they were doing really was they were completely destroying the town allowing a terrible man to continue to terrorize the villagers and steal woman to rape. "This isn't right, Naruto how many times do the people of the mist regardless of how many or which need the Shi to help."

Kurenai herself hated the fight it was basically two idiots playing hide and seek neither of them actually doing any real fighting, so instead she listened in on the other's fights. Hinata and Sakura just stood there slashing any stray attacks and making sure they didn't hurt Tazuna who looked about ready to piss himself. Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba stood there desperately dodging senbon, only Shino being careful to not bump into one another. Kiba and Sasuke kept hitting each other then snarling when that happened before continuing to dodge the hail of senbon.

Finally she turned in on Naruto's fight which for her was a little melodramatic and did not have enough fights, but she supposed it would be a good filler episode in a show. When she saw the ice mirrors fade she was impressed, she had heard that the Shi clan was good with words, but defeating an enemy by simply talking to them was simply silver tongued.

"ZABUZA!" Haku yelled out and Zabuza immediately lowered his sword turning his head in the direction he heard the voice coming from and he could feel Haku come closer. Haku quickly explained Naruto's argument to him and Zabuza was very convinced.

"Alright that's fair." Zabuza said and they all heard a clapping as the mist faded to reveal a short fat man the legendary Gato the devil of their village with a putrid smile on his face as he looked at them.

"Well I guess that just saves me a lot of time, by the way I never planned of paying you any way so I'm just going to kill you all and take the girls for myself." Gato said smiling at them. "Okay you thugs the one that brings me the swordsman head get the grown one, I'll get a lot of money for the white eyed girls clan jutsu I've heard that lighting country would pay a lot of money for it."

The thugs and mercenaries behind him let out a shout of rage and drunken happiness, they charged forward and Naruto smirked gesturing for the others to stay back it was a good opportunity to test his newly developed technique. "Face the power of the newest jutsu added to the Shi clan library restricted area, divine judgment; Guilty, punishment death style; raging whirlwind!" Naruto yelled out as what looked like a golden scale appeared the criminals on one side a feather on the other. The scale turned into a destructive force that tore through the thugs and mercenaries like butter. "Well Gato I guess it's your turn divine." Naruto was cut off before he could finish.

"Here's my account number, and all of the business deals I own, please take it." Gato said tears in his eyes hoping that they would leave him to live.

"Thanks, now divine judgment; Guilty, punishment death god feeding." Naruto threw his head back and what looked like a horrible creature came out of a portal with a katana stuck in its mouth which it pulled out and struck Gato through the chest with before it held in its hand the soul of Gato who fell limp. The Shinigami let out a grunt before disappearing and Naruto panted that was very dangerous and he was just very glad that it worked had he done it wrong she would have come for him.

**1 week later**

** "**Come back and visit us Naruto nii chan!" Inari yelled out waving at his big brother. "He's so cool; did he really kill all of Gato and his men grandpa?"

"Not only that Inari Naruto also got us the money needed to keep us on our feet and help his ninja friends rebuild their nations." Tazuna said rubbing the hair of his grandson who smiled. "Now for the name of the bridge, what on earth should it be?"

"I got that covered." one of the kids who was really good at wood working said holding out a wooden sign that said _'The GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE DEDICATED TO THE ONE THAT SAVED OUR VILLAGE AND ANOTHER'._

"Perfect." Everyone said.

**NAme of goof anime please**


	12. Chess Board

**I do not own Naruto **

Jack twirled a board game piece around in his hand the game he was playing with SJ was chess a simulation game and as it stood they were both on even ground with three pawns gone, one rook on each side taken, both bishops, and both of the kings in check. "So how's the real life chess game going?" SJ asked looking at a way to turn the tides, but as usual there was no move he could make without Jack making an equal counter putting them back on equal terms.

"Not exactly well, we lost a bishop and they have gained a second queen." Jack said reviewing the last time he had checked on the board game hidden deep beneath their home. "We lost contact with him about a week ago."

SJ let out a sigh before he turned over the king signaling that he gave up there was no point in continuing it would end the way it always did in a tie. "You know if the information that we have gathered is correct nothing will be the same and Naruto could be the only thing that can stop it."

"I know, had I known that this was going to be the outcome then it might have been better if I hadn't found Naruto at all." Jack said sighing and allowing his feet to hang over the porch.

"Come now you know that's not true, neither you nor Kitten would have been happy had you not found Naruto." SJ said to Jack who sighed and nodded none the less. "Let's go see that chess board again maybe another look might be useful to defeat them before Naruto has to take over."

Jack led SJ to the hidden door in the floor and he opened it, both of them grabbing a lamp that hung at the start of the creaky old stairs. Each step kicked up dust and caused the boards underfoot to creek as if the very new structure was hundreds of years old.

There it was the piece of resistance the great chess board that was set to the current situation, it was an ancient relic of the Shi clan used to win wars, and plan for losses. Each piece was intricately carved with amazing designs that changed every battle that was going to be fought. Right now Jack was a king, but he knew that it would change soon enough Naruto's symbols were already starting to rise up the edges.

"What if you move the other bishop and capture the rook?" SJ asked pointing to the unused rook in the corner of the board.

"It wouldn't work; even that small win would not contribute enough to the overall battle to make any sufficient difference." Jack said putting a finger on the other king and suddenly images flashed through his head terrible images of his bishop being tortured, a terrible power surging through him, and then the bloodied corpse of his bishops falling over blood spurting before healed and tossed in a cell. "It's even worse than I thought."

"Can we get a location?" SJ asked biting his thumb.

"We would need to bring in the others, but if we can that would mean we could rescue Samantha." Jack said panting and recovering from the horrifying images that flashed through his mind. "But no matter how many times I run the simulation, or which way I think about it I have lost the touch, and Naruto is going to need to take over if we have any chance of winning."

"I wish you had more time to give him the needed training, but it seems like you have only another month." SJ said touching the bottom of the king piece which glowed with orange and golden swirls as images flashed through his mind of Naruto training. "My son will be showing his head soon Jack I hope that they can be friends."

"Yes hopefully they won't destroy a large western village when they have a small disagreement." Jack said touching the board which glowed brightly before he came back with a location of their currently captured bishop. "Looks like I was wrong, it is a lot to ask of you SJ but could you go out and see if you could find her?"

"I will go if only as a favor to you and train that boy of yours Jack the war that is coming with be devastatingly destructive." DJ said walking away leaving Jack to look over the board in a rather futile attempt to stop the war before his son had to get involved, he really hoped that his daughter would be safe.


	13. Plans & Jutsu

**I do not own Naruto Check out my stories on fiction press ancient sniper I 'd like it if you could.**

Naruto sat down exhausted leaning back on the ground sweat poring over his face blurring his vision. "Come on that's not all you can do is it?" Jack asked hopping from one foot to another happily to Naruto he seemed like a demon and Naruto let out a groan of pain. "Oh alright you baby we'll pick up later, let's go get some ramen."

That had Naruto up in a few seconds and racing out of the compound and Jack chuckling to himself before putting on his straw hat and walking after his son to Icharaku ramen. "So Naruto how has life as a ninja of this village been treating you?" Jack asked taking a sip of curry soup.

"Okay I guess, but they're really annoying all Sakura ever does and whine about how hard it is to be a ninja when all she does on missions is sit back and let me and Sasuke do all the work. Plus the high and mighty Uchiha thinks he's more deserving of higher ranked mission so I do all the work." Naruto said angrily as he slurped up ramen by the bowl full.

"Well that does seem like a problem." Jack said his eyes focused on the curry that seemed to be saying catch me if you can mother fucker. "You're going to need actual allies if you're going to be fighting this war." Jack said more to himself then to Naruto, and he didn't even realize that he had said the thing out loud.

"What?" Naruto asked hearing his father mumble.

'Oh crap did I say that out loud?' Jack thought to himself his eyes running through hundred of thoughts before smiling. "Oh nothing your mother just wanted me to pick some milk up on the way back, or something like that any way."

"Oh okay." Naruto said slurping down another three bulls before he patted his belly nice and full. "Dad, can you teach me a new cool jutsu?"

"Well I could teach you Death Style: Raging Whirlwind. When you can harness its abilities to its full extent wind manipulation comes on impulse, but it relies mostly on instinct." Jack said sipping at his soup finally getting the last amount. "So is anything new happening?"

"Well we were given papers for the Chunin exams and it's in a week." Naruto said and Jack turned his head violently his teeth razor sharp, and eyes glowing red. 'Shoot mom told me to break that one a little softer.'

"You're barely telling me this now; we have to up your training, no ramen until you show exactly how powerful you've become." Jack said evilly with an unholy forked tongue that made Naruto quiver with fear at thinking what his father would force him through. "Let's go, who knows how much time you have left to master the jutsu I'm going to show you."

"Um a week." Naruto said fearful of his father.

"Not nearly enough time." Jack practically shouted dropping the money on the counter for the meal and grabbing Naruto's hand dragging him back to the training arena.

"Well he's as good as dead." said all the current residence of the former Ichraku ramen stand now Icharaku restaurant and Teuchi wondered what it would be like without his favorite customer around to lighten the mood of the place.

**With Hinata **

"So the way to a man's heart is through his stomach hmm." Hinata said lowering her binoculars, the Hyuga council had approved of trying to gain the favor of the young boy, and the soon to follow clan. "It seems like all of the Shi clan members love eating, and Naruto is no exception. The problem is that the Shi clan and even Naruto's father would try and keep him away from girls from Konoha especially clans they weren't exactly on good terms with Naruto. "Seems like those cooking classes that I was forced to take might come in handy after all."

"Perhaps going after the father would be a better idea, there would be no need to wait for the father to have an unfortunate accident and for Naruto take control of the clan." One of Hinata's personal trainers a tall lanky woman that had a good figure said.

"No, there are a seals on Jack. It seems to be a seal that would prevent him from cheating. Even then none of the other members have the authority over the clan that Jack, and Naruto have. So the only person we could get to gain control over the Shi clan would be Naruto."

"Well that jutsu that they were talking about seems to be a rather interesting thing, make sure to watch out for that in the exams. This is as far as we can spy on them for today, they're heading inside their compound out of our reach."

**Review and check out Ancient Sniper on Fiction Press and review there too, **


End file.
